Grissom s Wiedersehen mit Sara
by Brotbuexe
Summary: Grissom verlässt das Labor und sucht Sara. GSR


**Serie: **CSI Las Vegas  
**Autor:** Brotbuexe  
**Titel:** Grissom´s Wiedersehen mit Sara.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Spoiler:** Season 9  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Kurze Zusammenfassung:** Grissom verlässt das Labor und sucht Sara.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine der CSI Las Vegas Charaktere, leider. Und ich besitze keine Rechte an CSI.

**Grissom´s Wiedersehen mit Sara**

Grissom packte seine restlichen Sachen aus dem Büro in die Kisten. In seinen Gedanken war er bei Sara. Er überlegte wie sie reagieren wird, wenn sie ihn sieht. Wird sie sich freuen weil er sich jetzt für sie entschieden hat, oder ist sie vielleicht sauer weil er so lange gebraucht hat?

_Er dachte sich: Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall suchen und dann werde ich sehen was passiert. _

Er ging durch das Labor und schaute in jeden Raum. Keiner bemerkte ihn da alle beschäftigt waren. Er wollte keinen Trubel um seinen Weggang. Nur eine Person bemerkte ihn, es war Catherine. Sie zwinkerte ihm noch mal zu, da sie wusste wo er jetzt hingeht.

Grissom nahm den ersten Flug nach Costa Rica. Als er endlich da war, ging das Abenteuer los. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Sara.

Er lief schon 3 Stunden durch den Regenwald, als er an eine kleine Lichtung kam. Als Grissom sie endlich sah schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals. Sara hat sich kaum verändert.

Sara fotografierte gerade einen kleinen Affen als sie bemerkte, dass sie jemand beobachtet. Langsam drehte sie sich um, als sie Grissom sah dachte sie er sei ein Gespenst. Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Grissom sich doch noch entscheidet.

Grissom hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, Sara erwiderte dies. Das war für Grissom genau das Zeichen um zu wissen, dass es richtig war hierher zu kommen. Er ließ seinen Rucksack fallen, breitete die Arme aus und ging auf Sara zu. Er umarmte sie und küsste sie stürmisch.

_Wie lange konnte ich es ohne Sara nur aushalten? Ich könnte hier noch Stunden stehen,sie im Arm halten und küssen. Ich habe sie sehr vermisst._

_Die Berührungen von Gil machen mich wahnsinnig, er hat mir sehr gefehlt. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben ihn je wieder zu sehen._

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Beide wussten wie froh sie waren wieder zusammen zu sein. Grissom hatte als erster seine Stimme wieder.

„ Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, dass ich einfach hier auftauche?", fragte er etwas unruhig.

„Ich bin positiv überrascht! Denn ich habe nicht mehr damit gerechnet als du mich ein zweites Mal hast gehen lassen.", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme.

Gil musste schlucken, da er genau wusste, dass sie Recht hat.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch Leid, aber ich war damals noch nicht so weit.", sagte er etwas entmutigt.

Sara sah, dass es ihm Leid tat, küsste ihn und sagte." jetzt bist du hier und wir können die verlorene zeit nachholen."

Grissom fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, da er dachte er sei zu spät. Die Zwei hatten sich viel zu erzählen, und so verging der Nachmittag wie im Flug. Zum Abendbrot gab es eine Kleinigkeit aus der Dose, was die Beiden aber nicht störte. Später saßen sie am Lagerfeuer und nutzten die Zeit um zu reden.

„Wie lange wirst Du bleiben?", fragte Sara.

„So lange wie du mich hier haben möchtest.", sagte Gil mit einem Lächeln.

„Und was ist mit deinem Job beim CSI?"

„Den habe ich gekündigt. In meinem letzten Fall habe ich Dr. Langston kennen

gelernt und wusste gleich das er der beste Nachfolger für mich ist."

„Das ist alles unglaublich, aber ich freu mich das du dich für mich entschieden

hast.", sagte Sara mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich bin ziemlich müde und kaputt, deswegen werde ich jetzt schlafen gehen".

„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich komm gleich mit.", gähnte Sara.

Als sie im Schlafsack lagen sagte Grissom:" Ich Liebe dich, Sara."

„Ich Liebe dich auch Gil."

Er Küsste sie noch mal und dann schliefen beide aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Grissom wach, er schaute neben sich und musste feststellen, das Sara schon wach war. Als er sich hinsetzte entdeckte er einen Zettel auf ihrem Kopfkissen.

**Hallo mein Schatz.**

**Du hast so fest geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken.**

**Ich bin an meinem Lieblingsplatz.**

**Folge einfach dem Affen, er führt Dich zu mir.**

**SARA**

Grissom zog sich eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt an und machte sich noch etwas frisch. Er beeilte sich, da er sich freute Sara zu sehen. Als er den Affen sah ging er auf ihn zu. Der Affe bemerkte ihn und hangelte sich von Ast zu Ast. Grissom lief ihm nach, er hatte es zwar nicht leicht aber er behielt den Affen immer im Auge. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch kam er an einen kleinen See mit einem Wasserfall.

Grissom sah wie Sara im Wasser umher schwamm. Er zog sich aus und ging auch ins Wasser. Damit sie ihn nicht bemerkte tauchte er bis zu Sara. Als er sie sanft am Bein berührte zuckte sie kurz zusammen, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder, da Grissom im selben Moment auftauchte. Grissom umarmte sie und küsste sie innig.

Sara war froh das Grissom jetzt bei ihr war. Sie schwammen zusammen zum Wasserfall und genossen es wie das Wasser auf ihre Körper prasselte. Grissom's Hände gingen langsam auf Wanderschaft, ihm gefiel es Sara´s Körper zu erkunden. Als er ihre Brüste berührte merkte er dass sie schon ganz harte Brustwarzen hat. Er küsste ihren Hals, dann ging er weiter runter und biss sanft in ihre Brüste. Sara stöhnte und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er über ihre Innenschenkel. Wie von alleine öffnete sie ihre Beine. Er streichelte ihre Lustzone. Er merkte trotz des Wassers, dass sie schon sehr feucht war und schob zwei Finger in sie.

„Gil, das macht mich richtig heiß.", stöhnte sie.

„Ich kann mich auch kaum noch zurückhalten.", raunte Gil.

Er bewegte seine Finger immer schneller vor und zurück bis Sara vor Lust laut aufschrie. Sara wollte ihn jetzt auch verwöhnen und zog ihn ins seichtere Wasser. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsen und sie stand vor ihm. Sie begann seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu übersehen, langsam ging sie weiter nach unten. Dabei schaute sie ihm in die Augen und sah die reine Leidenschaft. Sie strich leicht mit der Zunge über seine harte Männlichkeit. Dann nahm sie ihn ganz in ihren Mund. Dieses Spiel trieb sie eine ganze Zeit, bis es Grissom nicht mehr aushielt.

Sara bemerkte dies. „Gil, ich will Dich!" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Grissom rutschte vom Felsen und küsste Sara wollüstig.

Er nahm ein Bein von ihr nach oben und drang mit viel Gefühl in sie ein. Es war für beide ein atemberaubendes Gefühl den anderen so nah zu sein, so dass beide aufstöhnten. Ganz langsam fing Grissom sein Becken an zu bewegen. Mit jedem Mal wenn er in sie eindrang stöhnte sie lustvoll auf. Das machte ihn immer mehr an und er bewegte sich immer schneller. Als Sara ihm signalisierte, dass sie gleich soweit ist, wurden seine Bewegungen immer schneller und er küsste sie innig. Beide kamen zum Höhepunkt, sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und ließen diesen Moment auf sich wirken.

„Es ist so schön jetzt bei dir zu sein, ich werde Dich nie mehr verlassen.", sagte Grissom noch immer außer Atem.

„Ich werde Dich nicht mehr weg lassen!", grinste Sara über beide Ohren.

„Lass uns noch eine Runde schwimmen und dann zum Lager zurückkehren, ich habe ganz schön Hunger.", sagte Sara und war im gleichen Moment schon abgetaucht.

Im Lager angekommen machten sie sich Frühstück und genossen es ungestört zu sein. Später gingen sie durch den Dschungel, da Sara ja trotzdem ihre Arbeit weiter machen musste. Grissom Half ihr wo es ging womit sie am Nachmittag mehr Freizeit für einander hatten.


End file.
